Without You
by TheIntrovertedWriter
Summary: Both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger need a date to the Yule ball after thier significant others ditch them for other people. Draco makes a proposition that might make Ron and Pansy jealous. Will this get them back together with Ron and Pansy, or will a new romance form? What else may happen? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of J.K. Rowling's work including the Harry Potter Series.

Hermione's POV.

As I ran through the corridor I saw a familiar pair of stormy grey eyes peeking out from around a tapestry. Those eyes belonged to none other than the Slytherin Prince himself…Draco Malfoy. I wondered to myself why he was wandering through the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Malfoy, What the bloody hell are you doing up here" I asked accusingly.

"For your information Granger I was looking for you. You see I need a date to the Yule Ball, and Pansy just dumped me yet again." Malfoy replied.

"And why on earth would you want to go with me? Better yet why would I want to go with you?" I inquired.

"For some obscure reason, Pansy is jealous of you and I would love nothing more than to piss her off, and you will come because I am the best way to upset weasel with his idiotic ditz of a girlfriend." He replied with a smirk.

"What does Lavender have to do with this?" I muttered.

"I see how you glare at their excess amount of PDA, and the snarky comments to Lavender." Draco answered.

"I still don't see your logic here, and besides I am above their inappropriate behavior." I said.

"Granger, You and I both know you despise their uncivilized union." He pointed out.

"Okay fine, but I am NOT wearing green Malfoy." I said pointedly.

"Whatever princess, just wear something classy. I don't want my date to look like a low class hooker." Malfoy ordered.

"I'm no cheap whore, but you have no say in what I wearing." I snarled at him.

"Just don't make me look bad. I can't believe I had to resort to this anyways." He cooly replied. "I've gotta get out of here before I catch some Gryffindor disease."

"You already make yourself look bad you spoiled brat." I retorted as he stalked off.

I would have never guessed what the hell I got myself into.


	2. Something

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from J.K. Rowling or Harry Potter

Draco's POV

Woah, I've never gotten that close to Granger before. She smells like cinnamon with a hint of vanilla, the little minx. Did I just think that? No no she's a mudblood Malfoy, father would beat you if he knew.

What to do, what to do. Well I'm taking her to the yule ball maybe I can….no Malfoy you are making pansy jealous remember, just focus on the task at hand, homework.

Suddenly I was shaken out of my thoughts by a shrill screech.

"Blaise not here, someone might see!"

"Pansy, calm down. I'm your boyfriend, can't I kiss you in a library for merlin's sake?!"

"If someone sees then I'm seen as unavailable, and that would be a tragedy."

"Pansy you aren't available, remember…boyfriend…right in front of you?"

"Oh um yeah right…"

And with that she stormed out in embarrassment.

I couldn't help laugh, wow at least I don't have to deal with that kind of drama, I suppose her only real asset was that body of hers. They didn't call me the Slytherin Sex God for no reason. I could spot a hot bod a mile away.

"Malfoy if you stare at that bookshelf any harder you might make it melt."

I knew that sultry voice.

"Granger, if you get any closer to me I'm going to have to burn these robes, which would be a shame because I rather like this one." I replied

"Our blood is the same you ignorant prick." She snapped "and I would prefer you to knock it off before I knock something off of you that controls whether you get your precious Malfoy heir or not."

"You don't want to hurt me princess, or you won't have a date." I said

"If I remember correctly, It was YOU who needed the date not me." She said as she stalked off.

Boy was she hot when she was mad. Oh crap, I can't think these things….

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, please review and give some ideas! No negativity please!


End file.
